


Transient [Prequel]

by marginalia



Series: Shimmer and Glow (Harry/Elijah) [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Elijah’s fingers leave silver marks on Josh’s skin. Whorls of filigree form a sparkling tattoo, a delicate brand. Josh flicks his tongue across a swirl on the back of his hand. Bitter. He scrubs hard in the shower, and wonders what the makeup girls will think of the pattern on his throat. He’s oddly sorry when they fade by morning.

Noon heat in the trailer leaves two options - fight or fuck - but Josh was never much good at choosing. “Where are you from?” he hisses, and leaves his own marks, angry and purple. Elijah's eyes narrow and he shimmers away.


End file.
